Zutara Drabbles
by meusa
Summary: This happens all the time. I come up with just one scene, a small event, a tiny incident...and BOOM! Zutara drabble! Slow additions will be added because my brain works in funny ways! T rating in case some become...mature
1. What Toph didn't see

**What Toph Didn't See**

Katara had spent the better part of the day training. She had taken a break only to whip up some lunch…and then had dived right back into training. The invasion may have been a failure the first time, but she wasn't going to let that happen again…or at least that's what she had told her friends as she left.

Zuko was her default opponent, it seems. The moment he had seen Katara head out to the secluded stream, he had followed wordlessly. No one else protested, not even Sokka. Katara was a big girl; she could take care of herself.

They went about their work, their thoughts not straying to Katara or Zuko or anything other than their own tasks at hand.

Sokka went over his sword-fighting stances. Toph continued Aang's earth-bending training. Momo found some interesting berries to munch on. Appa slept.

Around mid-day, as they were just beginning to tire, Katara and Zuko reappeared, Katara served them the sort of simple lunch they had become accustomed to, and they were gone again.

That evening, as the sun set and the moon rose and the children began to feel the physical impact of their intense training, Katara and Zuko returned again.

They didn't say a word to each other as they separated the moment they entered the camp-site. Zuko went to his corner and sat down determinately to sharpen his swords, Aang told Katara of his earth-bending accomplishments before wandering off to feed Appa, Sokka proudly gutted and cleaned some poor "tiny little meat-creatures" he had managed to catch hold of, Toph lay on the ground, absent-mindedly picking her nose.

A bonfire of substantial size crackled and burned, flooding the air with the smell of pine and cinders…another one of Sokka's proud accomplishments.

Katara chose a spot of grass to sit on, near Toph. Toph knew something was different about her friend almost immediately…

'What's going on Sweetness?' she asked innocently enough.

'What do mean?'

'Something's up…I can feel it,' the earth-bender insisted.

'Nothing's up…It's nothing,' Katara blushed. Toph felt her friend's heart speed up just a little. But tonight, Toph wasn't in the mood to argue. Toph was tired and wanted food and a place to sleep.

'Fine. If you say so…but I know you're lying. I'm sure you'll tell us eventually,' she concluded before rising and heading to see if Sokka was done preparing the meat.

The thing is, Toph, being blind, didn't see that Katara looked different. It was a little thing, the tiniest of changes.

Toph didn't see that Katara's old necklace was missing. The precious engagement necklace given to her by her mother.

Toph didn't see Katara blush ever so lightly as she brought her hand to her throat.

Toph didn't see her hand slip from the cool, smooth stone nestled at the crook of her neck.

And Toph didn't see it, but the stone's jewels glinted sapphire-blue and ruby-red, reflecting the slowly burning fire…


	2. Afterwords

**After-words**

They were arguing again. But, everyone knew this was different. Toph sensed it to be more than just a squabble. Sokka saw the tears in his sister's eyes before anyone else. Aang felt the pain in Katara's voice. Iroh knew from experience that his nephew was not angry…just frustrated.

What they were arguing about exactly was anyone's guess.

'Why would you say it if you didn't mean it?' Katara cried

'I don't know…sometimes I say things but…I don't always mean them! I just…lose my temper!' Zuko replied, his voice much louder than he had intended.

'It's not fair, Zuko! You HAVE to understand that your words have consequences!'

'I KNOW that already!'

'Well, if you do, why do you still ACT like this? Why do say things when you KNOW how they'll make me feel?!'

'Because I…I…'he looked straight at her. Why _did _he say things like that? He knew she would get angry but….he exhaled heavily.

'It's easier for me to fight. I always argued with the people I cared about…my uncle can vouch for that…Sometimes I think it's easier to fight than to face facts and just tell someone how you feel about them…you know?

Katara looked up at him, her anger melting and quickly being replaced by curiosity. 'It's not right for you to keep your feelings for those around you bottled up Zuko. You're not that person anymore. It'll be better for you AND everyone around you if you just _speak_ with people…Tell them how you feel.'

Suddenly, it was just the two of them. The surroundings, their friends and family all melted away. It was just them now…them and their feelings…

And he finally said it…he didn't mean to…he only realized himself just seconds into the argument. And the realization and the words were never supposed to have left his lips the way they did.

_I love you… _

Katara's gasp wasn't the only one. Aang prayed he had heard wrong, Sokka's jaw dropped helplessly, Toph chuckled knowingly to herself as Iroh mumbled a silent prayer…

'What?' Katara asked breathlessly, the two of them still completely disregarding their surroundings.

He couldn't take it back now…why would he want to? Like she said; he wasn't that person anymore. 'I love you,' he repeated, now slightly apprehensive of the consequences.

But his fears were unfounded as she took a step forward, closing the distance between them…and kissed him.

And it wasn't a passionate kiss filled with hunger…it was the type of timid kiss that passes between two young hearts on the brink of this new adventure called…love.

They broke apart, their faces flushed…and he looked straight into her eyes. He wasn't a fool. He knew THIS was the time to speak, to say something to seal things up…

Toph suppressed a giggle as Iroh continued his prayer, 'Say something, nephew.'

But the words wouldn't form. He had confessed his feeling for her…and now he was drawing up a blank! 'Anything nephew, please…'

Zuko looked straight into Katara's dreadfully blue eyes, opened his mouth…everyone held their breath…

After a few seconds with his mouth open, he mumbled, 'My heart burns for you…' so timidly, it was _almost_ a question.

Five words. They rang out as clear as day in the pin-drop silence.

Aang gaped at his sifu disbelievingly, Sokka just barely held back his giggles, Toph didn't even bother trying to hold back her laughter and cackled wildly, Iroh smacked himself in the forehead. 'Anything but THAT, nephew!' he murmured under his breath.


	3. Unspoken

**Unspoken **

One month. It had been one whole month since the Phoenix Lord had fallen at the hands of the Avatar and his friends. A month spent rebuilding a fallen empire…

Somehow, Katara had imagined that she and her friends would have been swamped with work. Or at least newly-reinstated Prince Zuko or his uncle, Fire Lord Iroh…but somehow, they all seemed to have more than enough time to spend together.

Between meeting the leaders of the other nations (who were all mostly old acquaintances now) and attending celebratory and congratulatory ceremonies, the gang were still learning things about each other all the time.

Toph managed to prove to all of them that she truly had the power to forgive when she ran, crying into her distraught parents' arms, accepting their fervent apologies and agreeing to return home to Gaoling for the time being.

Sokka surprised everyone with a show of commitment when he decided to take a quick detour to the Southern Water-tribe to visit Gran-gran before heading to Kyoshi Island with Suki.

Katara decided to head home as well, and see where things took her from there.

Aang, being his usual self, wanted to be everywhere, doing everything with everyone, all at once!

They had also managed to learn a lot about Fire-nation culture. For example, Aang had learnt that the phrase "Flameo, Hotman!" was out of fashion…had been for several decades now…

Sokka learnt (once again) that any food substance with the words "hot" or "fire" in it was usually…spicy…

Katara had learnt that there were traditions in the Fire-nation. During her light-hearted conversations with "uncle" Iroh (as he insisted on being called), she had learnt about everything from tea-serving technique to engagement practices. She was surprised to find that the engagement ceremony, though more formal, was not unlike that of the Water-tribe. The boy's side family would visit the girl's side family. Approval was passed all around. Then, the girl would be presented a golden bracelet bearing her fiancé's family crest.

More than anything else, Katara was surprised to find a friend in Zuko. More than a friend in fact. Someone who understood her, a confidante, someone she could open up to, without fear of burdening him. She would, at times, find herself pouring her heart out to the boy who had once inspired such irrational terror in them all.

Of course, this only happened when she managed to catch him between giving speeches to the Council of Ministers and playing the concerned host to visiting dignitaries

None of them spoke about being separated. They tip-toed around the topic, acting like their days of care-free times wouldn't end. But of course, when something seems too good to be true, it usually is…

'Katara come ON!' cried Sokka, exasperated…since when did he have to play mother to _her_, of all people?!

Katara ignored his cries, however. She was too busy trying to find the words to bid adieu to Zuko. She knew she was keeping everyone waiting but, this was…important.

Aang, already clutching Appa's reigns, ready to take off, was talking animatedly with Hakoda about how much he was looking forward to penguin-sledding again.

The Beifong family, come to say farewell before setting sail themselves, were being given an enthusiastic tour of the Fire-nation palace's garden by an eager Ty Lee.

'We don't have all day, Katara!' Sokka moaned. He felt Suki tug on his arm, heard her whisper 'Leave them alone, Sokka.' But he refused to peel his eyes away…

Katara and Zuko ignored them all. She opened her mouth just as he started to speak. They both stopped.

'Go ahead,' he mumbled, a faint smile creeping across his face.

'No, no, you first,' Katara insisted.

His smile faltered as their eyes met. Unspoken words hung heavily between them and the reality seemed to strike them both at the same time. _She's leaving. She's leaving and there is no telling when she will return…_

Zuko decided to take initiative. Taking a deep breath, he began 'Katara, I…' She clamped a firm hand over his mouth.

'Stop. Leaving is hard enough without that…'

He watched as her blue eyes swam with tears they both knew would never fall. He found it increasingly difficult to swallow. She hadn't removed her hand; her fingertips still brushed the edge of his scar. Quickly, and without warning, she kissed the back of her hand.

Then, she turned to leave. She walked down the few steps dejectedly, a thousand thoughts rushing through her mind. _There must be something I can do…_

'Let's GO already!!' Sokka bellowed, flailing his arms madly.

And it struck her. 'Zuko! Think fast!' she called out, throwing her mother's necklace through the air.

On instinct, Zuko turned and caught it without really seeing it. Knowing its cool touch without looking at it. Recognizing it without laying eyes on it. He smiled questioningly at her.

'I'll be back for…that,' she faltered, nodding at the necklace as she tapped her wrist with her finger.

'I look forward to the day,' his voice caught in his throat.

'Are you two done already? Can _we_ go now? Can _we_ respect Sokka's schedule for once?!'

Katara brushed past her impatient brother as Suki smacked him in the back of the head.

'Thank you!' Sokka cried, throwing his hands in the air, ignoring Suki's eye-rolling…

A cool wind blew in from the sea, bringing the scent of new beginnings with it. Wrapping the necklace firmly around his wrist as Katara had indicated, Zuko allowed the smile to return.

Both of them knew, without saying a word, that the necklace wasn't the only thing she would be back for…


End file.
